Sam Dingle
Samuel Jonah Dingle is a long running charac ter in Emmerdale. He first appeared in Episode 1947 (14th February 1995). He is the son of Zak Dingle and Nellie Dingle and brother of Butch, Tina and Nathan Dingle and half brother of Cain Dingle. Originally he was portrayed as a bit of a villain when he pretended he had kidnapped Robert Sugden wanting money for his return, and being involved in armed robbery, plus being a small time crook, he is a Dingle after all. He was in prison from April 1998 to March 2000 for the armed robbery. Sam is the village simpleton. One of his biggest storylines was when he helped his terminally ill wife Alice Dingle die in 2006. Sam now works as a gamekeeper at Home Farm. Sam is played by James Hooton. Biography Backstory Sam Dingle was born on the 16th August 1977 to Zak Dingle and Nellie Dingle, and was the brother of Butch Dingle and Tina Dingle. Sam's mother's family hailed from Ireland. He had learning difficulties at school and as he got older turned to crime. In about 1993 or 1994, Sam was sent to a young offenders home. 1995-1998 In February 1995, Sam Dingle arrived back at the Dingle house after his release from a young offenders home. Blaming Luke McAllister for Ben's death, Sam once asked his dad if he could sort Luke out in The Woolpack but Nellie told Sam to stay out of it. He pretended he kidnapped Robert Sugden and demanded ransom money when Robert had just run away. Sam was later arrested and sent to prison for a few months. Upon his release in July 1995 he and Butch threw stones at Luke McAllister. Sam did community service and was soon taken on as a labourer by Eric Pollard in August 1995. Eric used him as a skivvy and sometimes conned Sam due to Sam being a bit simple. In October 1995 Sam helped his family in the war against Frank Tate. Sam even shouted at Frank but Frank said nothing back. In February 1998 Sam did favours for Kathy Glover and she even took him to dinner. In 1998 Sam was involved in an armed robbery and he was jailed in April that year. 2000- In 2000 Sam was released from prison but still got involved in some dodgy schemes with Eric. Memorable info Born: 16th August 1977 Full Name: Samuel Jonah Dingle Family Father Zak Dingle Mother Nellie Dingle Siblings '''Butch Dingle, Ben Dingle, Tina Dingle, Nathan Dingle, Cain Dingle (half, same father), Belle Dingle (half, same father) '''Grandfathers Jedediah Dingle, Jimmy Lynch Grandmothers Peg Dingle, Mrs Lynch Spouse Alice Wilson (2006) Children Samson Dingle (2006) Trivia Quotes "Trying to be a pervert with the course of justice" when he was charged with perverting the course of justice. * "Swaff, err suave" in 2009 * Bob "Did you go to town on him" about Samson misbehaving on the bus on the way back from Hotten. Sam "Yeah I just been into town". * See also *Sam Dingle - List of appearances *Dingle Family Tree Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1995. Category:Dingle family. Category:Home Farm workers. Category:Gamekeepers. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:1977 births. Category:2006 marriages. Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage. Category:Fictional characters of Irish descent. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Killers